Menschliches Versagen
by IamSherlockian
Summary: John wusste, dass nichts falsch war. Er musste sich seine Gefühle eingestehen… Er musste sich seine Gefühle gegenüber Sherlock eingestehen. Das Lächeln verschwand. Nichts war schwieriger als mit Sherlock über Gefühle zu reden. Und es war schier unmöglich mit ihm über Gefühle für ihn zu reden. Kleine OneShot zu meinem OTP Johnlock. Reviews erwünscht, viel Spaß beim Lesen :3


Eine kleiner Johnlock One Shot für zwischendurch. Viel Spaß beim lesen c:

An alle Sherlolly-Shipper: Bald kommt noch eine OS über Sherlolly, die aber von meiner lieben Co.-Autorin verfasst wird.

* * *

**Regen.**

Der Regen prasselte an die Fensterscheibe.

Die Straßenlichter spiegelten sich in den Tropfen und ließen die dunkle Straße erleuchten. Zumindest vom Fenster raus. Auf der Straße wirkte es genauso düster wie jede Nacht.

John sah vom Fenster zu Sherlock. Er saß auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin und zupfte an den Saiten der Violine, die er in der Hand hielt, um zu testen, ob sie richtig gestimmt war. John liebte es, wenn Sherlock auf der Violine spielte und dies tat er seit zwei Wochen fast täglich. Er wusste, dass er es gerne tat, wenn er nachdachte.

_Worüber Sherlock wohl schon so lange nachdachte?_

John wendete sich wieder zum Fenster und seufzte. Seit zwei Jahren waren sie schon so ein gutes Team und es kam ihm vor, als hätte er vorher nie etwas anderes gemacht. Seine Vergangenheit und selbst der Einsatz in Afghanistan wirkten ferner denn je. Und das nur, weil er Sherlock Holmes an seiner Seite hatte. Ein leichtes Lächeln überflog Johns Lippen und er schloss die Augen. Sherlock tat ihm gut und das wusste er.

_Was wäre, wenn er eines Tages ohne ihn auskommen müsste?_

_Was wäre, wenn Sherlock irgendwas zustoßen würde und John ihn nicht retten könnte?  
_

Diese Gedanken ließen John schwer schlucken. Er öffnete seine Augen und schaute wieder zu Sherlock. Dieser hatte die Violine nun richtig positioniert, um auf ihr musizieren zu können. Ein paar Mal Strich er sanft über die Saiten, ehe er anfing ein selbstkomponiertes Stück zu spielen. John bekam eine Gänsehaut. Das Stück, was er spielte war einfach unbeschreiblich. Es war ruhig und wirkte traurig.

_War Sherlock etwa traurig?_

John wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

_Ließ der Detektiv etwa seine Emotionen in die Musik fließen?_

_Hatte Sherlock überhaupt so etwas wie Emotionen?_

Klar, er war meist sehr aufbrausend, wenn es einen neuen interessanten Fall gab, jedoch war John sich nie sicher, ob das nur die kindliche Seite von Sherlock war, welche jedoch mittlerweile fast ganz verschwunden war. Sherlock hatte die Augen geschlossen und war in sein Spiel vertieft. Er wirkte entspannt, jedoch auch nachdenklich. Plötzlich stoppte Sherlock abrupt und schnellte von seinem Sessel hoch.

_Hatte er etwas vernommen, was John nicht bemerkt hatte?_

John blickte leicht verwirrt zu Sherlock, welcher nun die Violine zurück in ihren Koffer legte und aus dem Raum verschwand. Seine Zimmertür fiel ins Schloss und John stand alleine im Wohnzimmer.

_Was war plötzlich los gewesen?_

John seufzte. Er wusste nicht, was er in letzter Zeit mit Sherlock anfangen sollte. Der Detektiv war viel ruhiger und verschlossener als sonst und das beunruhigte John.

_War er etwa wieder auf Droge?_

Seufzend rieb er sich die Augen. Selbst wenn er das wäre, würde er es doch nie mitbekommen. Sherlock war perfekt im Verstecken seiner Emotionen.

_Wieso sollte es dann bei Drogenproblemen anders sein?_

Das abweisende Verhalten seines Partners und besten Freundes machte ihn traurig. Zumal John sich innerlich mehr wünschte als ihn nur als besten Freund zu haben.

_Tat er das wirklich?_

Diese Erkenntnis ließ John nochmals schwer Schlucken. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und atmete tief durch. Das konnte nicht so sein. Niemals wäre er in seinen besten Freund verliebt.

_Oder doch?_

Immer öfter erwischte er sich selbst beim Starren, wenn Sherlock einen Tatort inspizierte oder anderes. Er konnte seinen Blick nun mal nicht woanders hin fokussieren. Sherlock war einfach was Besonderes. Seine Gestalt war blass, schlank, jung und geheimnisvoll. Seine Stimme – tief und kraftvoll. John fühlte sich dem einfach hingezogen. Die Gedanken an Sherlock ließen ihn wieder lächeln und das Verleugnen seiner Gefühle fand ein Ende.

_Was war falsch daran?_

John wusste, dass nichts falsch war. Er musste sich seine Gefühle eingestehen…

Er musste sich seine Gefühle gegenüber _Sherlock _eingestehen. Das Lächeln verschwand. Nichts war schwieriger als mit Sherlock über Gefühle zu reden. Und es war schier unmöglich mit ihm über Gefühle _für_ _ihn _zu reden.

John rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel und seufzte. „Na das kann ja was werden.", murmelte er leicht entmutigt und sah zu Sherlocks Zimmertür. Er wusste nicht, wie dieser darauf reagieren würde und diese Tatsache ließ John noch unsicherer werden. Langsam wendete er seinen Blick von der geschlossenen Tür. Erst wenn er sich ganz sicher war, wollte er Sherlock seine Gefühle einstehen – so zumindest die Theorie.

Der praktische Teil war nicht so einfach, zumal John seit Wochen unglücklich war. Unglücklich darüber, dass er anscheinend jemanden liebte, der höchstwahrscheinlich nicht dasselbe empfand. Sicher, er musste das erst herausfinden, jedoch war Sherlocks kühle und abweisende Art gegenüber John seit einiger Zeit Beweis genug.

_Wieso sollte Sherlock auch Gefühle für ihn haben?_

John spürte, dass Tränen in seine Augen gestiegen waren und lenkte seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes. Schnell wischte er sich über die Augen und ging in die Küche. Ein Tee war es, was er jetzt benötigte. Seufzend kramte er eine Tasse und zwei Teebeutel hervor. Seine Gedanken wanderten unweigerlich wieder zu Sherlock und seine Sicht wurde verschwommen. Die Tränen in seinen Augen machten es ihm unmöglich das bereits gekochte Wasser in die Tasse zu schütten.

Wiederwillig blinzelte John die Tränen weg, welche sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen bahnten und letzten Endes am Kinn hinabtropften. Mit zitternden Händen goss er das Wasser in die Tasse, stellte den Wasserkocher zurück und beeilte sich aus der Küche zu kommen. Schnellen Schrittes eilte er die Treppe zu seinem Schlafzimmer hoch und ließ sich dort auf seinem Bett nieder. John stellte die Tasse auf den kleinen Nachttisch und schloss die Augen. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um eines: _Sherlock._

o.o

Sherlock war unruhig. Seit Tagen versuchte er sich krampfhaft zu beschäftigen, was jedoch sehr schwer war, weil die Klienten ausblieben. Um wenigstens etwas Zeit totschlagen zu können, komponierte eigene Stücke und spielte sie auf der Violine. Dass diese Stücke meist sehr melancholisch waren, war ihm selbst nicht bewusst. Als er die stürmischen Schritte Johns auf der Treppe vernahm eilte er ins Wohnzimmer, schnappte seine Violine und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Seufzend griff er das hölzerne Instrument und spielte eine Saite an.

Die Musik drang in seine Gehörgänge und lenkte seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand er in seinem Schlafzimmer, spielte auf der Violine. Sie ließ eine traurige und langsame Melodie erklingen. Wütend über sich selbst unterbrach er sich.

_Wieso war er in letzter Zeit so emotional?_

Flüsternd sprach er zu sich selbst: „Rational bleiben! Gefühle sind eine Schwäche - lass sie nicht die Überhand gewinnen." Kurz schloss er die Augen. Er wusste, dass er Gefühle entwickelt hatte. Gefühle für niemand anderes als Dr. John H. Watson. John, welcher ihn bereits beim ersten Treffen so offenkundig entzückt hatte, wie noch kein Mensch zuvor. Die Gedanken an seinen Mitbewohner und Kollegen ließen sein Herz schneller schlagen und Sherlock öffnete die Augen wieder.

_Würde John jemals in der Lage sein, Sherlock als etwas anderes anzusehen als einen Freak?_

_Etwas anderes als einen hochfunktionierenden Soziopaten, der Mordfälle löste, um high zu werden?_

„Niemals könnte er das.." murmelte er mit einen traurigen Lächeln. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, wie man mit Gefühlen umging! Sherlock kannte sich damit nicht aus und war verunsichert. Über eines war er sich jedoch im Klaren: Wenn er John seine Gefühle offenbaren würde, dann würde er ihn für immer verlieren.

_Und was, wenn nicht?_

Von seinen eigenen Gedanken überfordert legte Sherlock die Violine wieder weg und blickte aus dem Fenster.

o.o

Seine Augen wanderten zu der großen Glasscheibe neben ihm. Der starke Regen hatte aufgehört, nun war es noch ein leichtes Nieseln. Langsam ließ John seinen Blick wieder auf das Buch gleiten, welches er in der Hand hielt und nippte an seiner Teetasse. Zwar konnte er beim Lesen sehr gut entspannen, doch diesmal war es schwer seine Gedanken darauf zu fokussieren. Als er bereits zum vierten Mal denselben Satz überflogen hatte und ihn schon wieder nicht zu dem Rest des Textes zuordnen konnte, gab er sich geschlagen.

Seufzend legte er das Buch zur Seite. Irgendwie musste er sich doch ablenken können! John nippte wieder am Tee und hörte nun die sanften Töne der Violine, welche aber nicht lang anhielten.

_Was war nur los mit Sherlock?_

John konnte es sich nicht erklären. Wieder einmal dachte er viel zu viel über Sherlock nach. Viel mehr als es ihm gut tat. Kurz gähnte er und trank seinen Tee aus. „Ach Sherlock. Was soll ich nur machen?" fragte er sich selbst und blickte zur Tür.

_Wieso ging er nicht einfach zu ihm hinunter und sagte es ihm? _

Schlechter als jetzt konnte er sich doch eh nicht mehr fühlen. Gerade, als er aufstehen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür.

o.o

Kurz überlegte er, ob er es nicht doch lieber sein lassen sollte, doch es reichte ihm. Seit ihrem ersten Treffen wusste er, dass John etwas Besonderes war und das konnte er nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Wenn es schon einen Menschen gab, der Sherlock etwas bedeutete, dann sollte jener das auch erfahren.

Als Sherlock die Treppe hochschritt, schluckte er schwer. Es war nicht so einfach, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

_Warum mussten Gefühle immer nur so kompliziert sein?_

Tief atmete der junge Detektiv durch und erklomm die letzten Stufen der Treppe. Nervös stand er vor der verschlossenen Holztür und hob den Zeigefinger an. Erst dort bemerkte er, dass er leicht zitterte, doch nun gab es kein entkommen mehr – er musste es hinter sich bringen. Noch ein letztes Mal versuchte er sich zu beruhigen – dann klopfte er an der Tür.

o.o

John blickte hinüber. „Ja?" Langsam öffnete sich die Tür. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er Sherlock im Türrahmen stehen sah. Der Militärarzt sah den jungen Mann stumm an. Das pumpen seines Herzens war ohrenbetäubend und seine Augen wanderten über die Gestalt an der Tür. So gefesselt wie von ihm war er noch nie gewesen. „Komm ich ungelegen?" John schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, kommen Sie rein."

Sherlock nickte stumm und trat in das Schlafzimmer. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum, ehe er an John hängen blieb, welcher inständig hoffte, dass er sein Herzklopfen nicht hören konnte. Der Detektiv trat einen Schritt näher. „Also.. Ich wollte Ihnen etwas sagen, John." „Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, Sherlock." Die Tatsache, dass Sherlock und John sich immer noch siezten störte beide, doch sie konnten auch nicht ahnen, dass sie füreinander Gefühle hegten.

Der Detektiv tippte unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und blickte zu Boden. Nervös spielte er an seinen Fingerspitzen und richtete seinen Blick geradewegs auf John. Seine Augen glänzten im Licht der Leselampe, welche eingeschaltet am Bett hing und er schluckte schwer.

„Ich weiß leider nicht, wie ich anfangen soll. Nun, können Sie sich noch daran erinnern, was ich Ihnen zum Thema Gefühle erzählt habe?" „Sie meinten, Sie seien mit Ihrer Arbeit verheiratet und Gefühle wären ein menschlicher Defekt." „Naja, versagen trifft es eher." John hob kurz die Augenbrauen. „Ja, ich weiß noch was Sie gesagt haben.. Was wollen Sie mir denn jetzt erzählen?"

John war sich zwar nicht sicher, weshalb Sherlock genau bei ihm im Zimmer stand, doch es schien, als ob er seine Gefühle bemerkt hätte und ihm nun eine Abfuhr erteilte. Diesmal war es der Doktor, der schwer schluckte und krampfhaft versuchte seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

_War das wirklich Sherlocks Beweggrund?_

Sein Blick wanderte zu Sherlocks Augen. Sie wirkten angestrengt fokussiert und müde. Nach einer kurzen Schweigepause fing sich der junge Detektiv wieder. „Als ich Ihnen das gesagt habe, war ich mir sicher, dass ich niemals in der Lage wäre so etwas wie Liebe zu empfinden, weil ich der Überzeugung war, dass es bloß Faszination gewesen ist, jedoch bin ich mittlerweile zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich nicht vor diesem menschlichen Versagen verschont bleibe. Erst dachte ich, es könnte eine Phase sein, aber es wurde immer stärker. Also dieses Gefühl, John.." „W-welches Gefühl?" John wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah.

_Versuchte wirklich ihm Sherlock gerade __**das**__ klarzumachen, was er selbst vorgehabt hatte?_

Das konnte doch nur ein Traum sein!

„Ich weiß, dass das jetzt was plötzlich kommt, aber ich wollte Ihnen sagen, was ich fühle – Ich glaube, ich versage bei Ihnen John. Ich versage dabei mich jeglichen Gefühlen zu entziehen und Sie nur als einen Freund anzusehen." Das Schweigen des Angesprochenen ließ Sherlock nun vollkommen in seiner Nervosität untergehen. „Falls Sie das jetzt geschockt haben sollte, kann ich das verstehen. Wenn Sie wollen, können wir unsere Wohngemeinschaft aufgeben. Es wäre wahrscheinlich besser so.. Herrgott noch eins, wie kam ich bloß darauf Ihnen das zu sagen! Ich hätte einfach schweigen sollen!"

„Sherlock.." John fand seine Stimme wieder. „Ich.. Ich hätte es einfach für mich behalten sollen. Es tut mir leid, John. So dumm! Ich bin so dumm!" „Sher-" „Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht.. Ich habe alles zerstört.." Tränen liefen über Sherlocks Wangen. Er war vollkommen überfordert mit der Situation und blickte John flehend an. „John, ich habe unsere Freundschaft zerstört. Verzeihen Sie mir, das wollte ich nicht!" Gerade, als der Detektiv schluchzend einen neuen Satz anfangen wollte, nutzte John die Stille und sprach, bevor Sherlock das Wort ergreifen konnte. „Sherlock, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen."

Die Tatsache, dass John ihn geduzt hatte, ließ Sherlock aufblicken. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, weil es dafür gar keinen Grund gibt. Sherlock, ich habe seit Wochen überlegt, ob ich nicht einfach zu dir gehen soll und dir genau dasselbe sage, wie du jetzt. Nun, ich hätte es wahrscheinlich etwas anders ausgedrückt, aber der Inhalt wäre der Selbe gewesen."

Sherlocks Herz schien zu zerspringen.

_Hatte John sich tatsächlich in ihn verliebt? _

Johns Herz machte ebenfalls einen Sprung.

_Schien Sherlocks Rationalität wirklich zu versagen?_

„Sie.. Du.. du meinst also, dass du.. in mich.. verliebt bist?", versuchte Sherlock sich zu vergewissern. Der Doktor nickte und blinzelte seine Tränen weg. „Ja, genau das wollte ich dir damit sagen." Der junge Detektiv wusste nicht wie ihm geschah – niemals zuvor hatte er sich so glücklich gefühlt. Noch ehe er sich versah, sank er vor John auf die Knie. Dieser reagierte sofort und ließ sich vom Bett aus zu ihm sinken. „Sherlock! Ist alles okay?" Mit verweinten Augen blickte er John an und zog ihn zu sich. Fest schloss er ihn in die Arme.

John legte die Hände auf Sherlocks blasse Wangen und drückte sich ein Stück weg, um ihm wieder ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Weitere Tränen liefen Sherlocks Wangen hinab, jedoch waren sie aus Freude da, nicht aus Verzweiflung. John konnte nicht mehr zurückhalten. Der Doktor näherte sich mit seinem Gesicht dem von Sherlock und drückte seine Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss auf die seinen. Als der Kuss sich löste, sahen sich die beiden Männer tief in die Augen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du dich getraut hast zu mir zu kommen."

„Ich bin es ebenfalls."

„Sherlock?"

„Mhm?"

„Seit wann hattest du dieses Gefühl bei mir?"

„Seit dem 30 Juni 2010."

John blickte Sherlock erstaunt und ungläubig an.

„Wir haben uns am 29. Juni das erste Mal getroffen."

Sherlock lächelte und gab John einen Kuss.

„Ich weiß.."


End file.
